Decisions
by Out of my mind
Summary: Sarah had always adored Remus J. Lupin. She spent most of her time "Remus Watching". He never realized she was there though, how she wished he did though. But she always wondered what he'd think if he found out about her, I mean, everyone had secrets righ


**_Decisions_**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Harry Potter or you so what more do you want?

* * *

Here I was sitting down in the common room distantly staring at the Marauders. Well one in particular, Remus, he's captured my heart and I don't think you're getting it back. Remus is the quiet one, always reading or writing. I wonder what he's writing about.

There was a problem; he didn't seem to realize I'm here. So sad, but I got over it a long time ago. After all I was a seventh year.

I looked down to my book, Black Beauty, and realized it was upside down. I prayed nobody realized it. I began reading the book, I get many stares seeing on how this is a Muggle book but I didn't care, I liked the book. Many people asked what it was about, I explained over and over again, and I got so tired of it I went upstairs to your dorm.

I fell asleep reading the book. I was so caught up in it; I didn't even hear my roommates, Lily Evans and Nikki Halloway. Nikki was my best friend, they said good night and I mumble later. They went they bed a few 10 minutes before me. The next thing I know I'm being shaken awake.

"What?" I mumble, "It's Saturday, we don't have to get up!"

"So? I just wanted to tell you we're going to breakfast with the Marauders and Ryan (Nikki's boyfriend). Wanna come."

"Sure...I'm never going to get back to sleep, just give me a minute."

I got dressed at top speed, I was so tired I wondered how I managed to get dressed and match. Though it really wasn't that hard seeing on how mostly everything matches denim jeans. (Happens to me all the time, it's kinda scary if you think about it, sometimes I forget what shirt I'm wearing or I just throw something on and I'm always wearing a sweatshirt I took it off and I was all 'Whoa I had this shirt on! Weird!')

I went downstairs with the others and was greeted by what you would call the 'living dead' as in Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. The only ones who were really awake were Nikki and Lily, Lily went over to James and Nikki went over to Ryan so basically it was I, Sirius, Remus, and unfortunately Peter.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nikki said.

We all walked out of the common room, I felt like an fifth wheel (counting the Marauders as one), everyone else was either dating or be-friend to someone else and Nikki was just too busy with Ryan, so I was just there. So I just kept myself entertained by singing Good Charlottes song Predictable. I loved that song; you especially loved Joel and Benji Madden. I didn't realize they were staring at me until Nikki joined me.

"Oh, oops, didn't realize I was singing loud..."

"That's alright..." Remus said.

"Hey! Nikki, on Friday are we singing the 'Slacker' song?" I asked.

"Of course! Cuz, guys _are_ slackers!" Nikki said.

"HEY!" The Marauders and Ryan yelled.

"What?" Nikki and me said almost innocently.

I walked into the Great Hall and sat between Remus and Nikki. And began eating, I felt like I could eat a hippogriff. I ate quickly; I didn't want to continue posing on them.

"Later, I think I'm going to go take a walk...." I said as I got up.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Nikki said.

"Bye." And I walked out.

I walked around the lake and it was really cold, that happens when it's the middle October huh? How could you be so stupid? I scolded myself. Maybe I should just go back and get my jacket...maybe no one would notice. I didn't feel like being talked to at the moment. I decided that if you're going to be outside then I'm wearing my jacket.

Just then I felt someone behind me, I looked, and there was Sirius, walking toward me. I just kept walking thinking that he's not coming for me when he yelled, "HEY, SARAH! WAIT UP!"

I stopped and turned around and waited not believing what I just heard. Sirius caught up to me.

"Thought I'd join you, Sarah, if that's alright." He told me.

"Well I was just going inside for a jacket, damn it's cold out here, guess I should realize that it's the middle of October so you know..."

"Well I could give you my jacket...I don't really need it."

"Won't you get cold?"

"No, not really."

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"Well you keep it, I'll just get my own."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sure...I don't want you to freeze on my account."

"Ok...sure but I'll wait for you...so that means you better be back."

"Don't worry I will."

I left him inside by the doors while I hurried up to the common room. I grabbed my jacket and left. In a few minutes I were back with Sirius.

"God, woman, that was quick."

"Yeah, well I dunno, there wasn't the whole Gryffindor population in there so just in and out." I said.

"Yeah, they do seem to make it hard don't they."

"Yeah they do..."

I was wondering why Sirius was over walking with me.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Sirius asked randomly.

"What?"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I'm aware of..."

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Did I just say that aloud?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well I just had to ask for someone I know."

"Do I know this person you know?"

"Yes..."

"Is he standing next to me?"

"Nope, not that I'm aware of..."

"HEY! You took my line!"

"What can I say...it was a good line."

"Ok...I give up...for now!"

"Good that gives me time to come up with a cover."

"Alrighty then. I think I'm going to go inside. I'll see you later so I'll I have to do is concentrate on the vast emptiness I call my mind. Good luck on that cover of yours."

"Bye, I should go concentrate on the vast emptiness _I_ call my mind and see if I can come up with that cover."

"Yep, bye."

I left Sirius standing there looking really spaced out. He really must be concentrating. I took a little detour, wondering why Sirius had asked me if I had a boyfriend. This really confused me; me and Sirius were just friends if you could even call it that. I decided to just try and go back to bed, that's when everything is all peaceful like.


End file.
